Heart of Light
by mysteryfriend16
Summary: The heartfilia daughter is in danger, will Sabertooth protect her from any evil? find out and sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of Light**

_Chapter 1 _

Flashback: _"__Honey we can't let this happen.__" _

_"Yes I agreed, but the question is how can we protect our daughter from them? They will catcher her or worst kill her!" _

_"I know dear but what should we do? Is there a way we can protect Lucy?" _

_"Mmmn…..I got it!" _

_"What is it dear?" _

_"We're hired bodyguard to protect Lucy." _

_"But who or yet what guild?" _

_"I think I know what guild we should call." _

Present

In the Sabortooth guild

Member of the Sabortooth wondering what job they should take but nobody can't decide.

"Hey Sting check this out." Lector pick up a request.

"Let see, _please come here and take this request. _And the reward is 30,000000 jewels or cash?" Sting said while spiting out his drink.

"You are so death meat Sting." Ivan glared at Sting for spitting out his drink on him.

"Sorry Ivan, but look here!"

"Wow that a real reward alright."

"I know, we should take it."

"You want me to come as well?"

"Come on just you, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch."

"Fine but hurry up."

_5 Minutes later _

"Ready you guys?" Sting asks the group.

"We're ready Sting." Lector said.

"Okay so the request is on Magnolia, so we need to get there in time."

"So we need to fly over there or travel by vehicles?" Ivan question Sting.

"Flying, because me and Rogue can't stand it."

"Riiight, anyway** ANGEL WINGS!" **Ivan bring out his wing by Angel Magic (which I thought of it.)

"Fro say Ivan wing look great even in black."

"That why people call me "The Black Angel".

Sting, Rogue and friends went to the address we're the client is waiting.

_30 minutes later_

_Sting and the other arrive at the client home and….. _

"Wooooow! This place is huge!" Lector view the mansion.

"I guess that why the reward it huge, the client is rich."

Than a maid than open the gate to the mansion.

"May I ask who you people are?"

"We are from Sabertooth. We are here for the request." Sting show the request to the maid.

"Oh! My apologies, please to meet you all. My name is Virgo. I'm the chief maid of the Heartfillia family."

"Whatever let guess get this on already."

"Well arch you all rude person, I like it better if you are kind."

"Listen you…" Sting was about to say something but then

"Sting be nice." Rogue said.

"Rogue!"

"Thank you young man, you should a thing or two from him."

Sting growl and enter the mansion.

"Could you people please wait here?"

"Fine."

Virgo then enter the room and Sting and the other waited, then the door open again.

"You may come in now."

They enter the room and saw two people sitting on their chair.

"Welcome, Sabortooth." Said the man.

"Please have a seat." Said the woman.

"So both of you are our clients?"

"Yes, we are glad that you would take our request. Well you see…"

"Skip to the point." Sting interrupted.

"Young man, be nice to lady la-" A sharp katana threatening to cut her neck interrupted what she was about to say.

"Don't order us around." Rouge said, gripping at the katana, his red eyes glaring at the maid, but then the maid place a finger on Rogue's katana and glow then destroy. Rogue and the other are surprise.

"My katana!" Rogue said in scared mood.

"Do I have to give the five of you punishment?" Virgo said with a death glared and showing her power to the Sabortooth members.

"N-n-n-no ma'am, me and the other will behave." Rogue said and first started to be scared.

"Thank you."

"As I was saying, you see we need your help."

"And that is ma'am."

"You see…our daughter is in danger."

"Your daughter?" Lector said

"Yes, you see…she being target by evil mages and villains." Jude started to tremble.

"The dark guilds are after your daughter? And why?" Ivan question Mr. and Mrs. Heartfillia.

"It a long story so pay attention. It started when she was born. 24 years ago."

_**Flashback **_

_Their new born baby cry and Jude's and Layla are very happy with tears of joy. _

_"Isn't she so beautiful Jude's?" _

_"Yes Layla."_

_"Our daughter Lucy Heartfilia is born."_

_The two and the service are very happy to see their new born child and later at night a mysterious woman appear by Lucy. _

_"W-Who are you?" Jude's and Layla question the woman. _

_"Shhhh, the baby is asleep; don't want to wake her up." Said the mysterious woman while petting Lucy hair. _

_"You have such a lovely child the both of you."_

_"Why thank you."_

_"But who are you?"_

_"I am Aura one of the creators of magic."_

_"Please to meet Aura."_

_"Likewise, your daughter have the most beautiful smile when she sleep."_

_"Thank you."_

_"I sense amazing power in her, and seen her beauty in the future. Kindness, Love, and Friendship."_

_Then Aura made something in her hand and a light show floating I from her hand and place it on Lucy. _

_"What did you do?" Jude's said. _

_"I place in something that can help control her powers in the future. Her powers have been chosen by us. I place in…..the heart of light."_

_"The heart of light?"_

_"Yes the heart of light. She be important in this world. But don't let her fall into the wrong hands. Her powers can change the world and only mages can exists. In the future, villains will come after her, to use her power to open the gate or killing her."_

_Layla and Jude's gasp._

_"But if she find true love in her sight. The bond will be unbreakable. Her power will not let her being taking away."_

_"We understand."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh we understand." The Sabortooth members were surprises to hear the story.

"Yes, so that why we need you people to protect her and destroy one dark guild. Raven Tail. Understand?"

"We understand."

"Alright then Virgo can you can get Lucy for us?"

"Yes Lord Jude."

Virgo then left to get this Lucy Heartfilia.

Virgo then appear again by…

"Yes you called Father? Said the beautiful girl.

Sting and the other seen the beautiful girl and quite surprises to see her, and scan her. Hair blond as the sun, skin peach as an snow and breast large as well.

"Lucy I want you to met your new bodyguards." Her father said.

"My bodyguards?"

Lucy look at the boys that are having a chat with her mother and father. Then she smile at them and wave.

"Please to met you guys." Lucy smile.

"It nice to met you Lucy. My name is Sting, and here is my Partners Ivan, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch."

"Aww this one looks so cute." Lucy hug Frosch.

"Fro think so to." Frosch said.

"Is he your Partner umm-"

"Rogue, Rogue Cheney." Rogue blush and smile.

"Well it about we seen you smile Rogue." Ivan smug.

"Okay boys remember, don't lose sight of her."

"Yes sir."

"Okay Lucy you can go anywhere as long as you're with your bodyguards."

"Okay mom."

Then Lucy and the others have left the mansion and head somewhere.

"So where are we going?" Lucy ask Rogue.

"I don't know yet, we are we going anyway Sting?"

"let's get something to eat and then we head back to the guild."

"What restaurant should we eat?" Lucy ask.

"How about here?" Sting answer.

The restaurant is huge and has find design on the inside and outside. The group walk in and the place was crowded. So instead they left and head to the guild.

"Yo everyone their and with a hottie!"

Then the male Sabortooth member started to charge to Lucy. Sting, Rogue, and the other got push away.

"Hey getaway from her!" Sting and Rogue yelled. But the male Sabortooth member didn't listen.

"**DARK** **ARROW STORM!**"

Then the large arrow a aim and them and gave them a lot of pain.

"OWWWW!" said the male Sabortooth members.

"Leave the girl alone!" Ivan have them a death glared.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes Ivan." Then the male member started to run.

"You okay?" Rogue ask.

"Yeah." Lucy started to shake.

Then Rogue hug her and Lucy stop shaking and started to blush.

"Don't worry; I won't let any one scared you like that."

"Rogue." Lucy said and felt safe around him.

"He likes her" said Lector and Ivan and smug.

"Fro think so to."

Rogue started to blush and then the master appear.

"What going on here?" the master said.

Everyone then line up side by side then Rogue let go of Lucy and she waited by the door step.

"Well, what all the yelling about?"

"Um well master you see-"

But then the master then saw someone at the by the door then walk forward. Sting and Rogue have a bad feeling about what going to happen.

"And you are miss? A client?" the master asks.

"Huh? Oh no I'm just waiting."

"For?"

"My bodyguard."

"And who are your bodyguards?"

"Well-"

"It us master."

Then the master then look at the person who said it.

"The both of you? Can you two explain why?"

"Well…she the daughter of the Heartfilia family and-"

"Wait, do you say Heartfilia?" said the master but in surprise mood.

"Well yes is that a prob-"

"My apologies young lady." The master said and bow down for his greeting.

"It alright you don't need to bow down."

"Thank you, I apologies for my rudeness. Please have a sit anywhere you like."

"Why thank you Mr. umm."

"Jiemma is my name."

"Thank you Mr. Jiemma. May I have a look around?" Lucy ask.

"Why of course. Minerva! Ivan! Show her around."

"And why so I?" Minerva ask.

"Because she is one of the top ten wealthiest families."

The whole guild gasp and surprise to hear it.

"My apologies miss umm."

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy smile.

"In that case Miss Lucy let me show you around here." Minerva said and show Lucy around.

"Everyone! Treat her as our very special guest and don't be rude to her. Understand."

"Yes master!"

The whole guild member started to clean up everything and be as their self for a while and later.

"What wrong Rogue?"

"Nothing."

Rogue then head to his room and started to thinking about something.

_Lucy. I wish I could tell you about my feeling right now but when we're alone. _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

At the roof of the Sabortooth guild Lucy was looking up at the star in the sky she wish she have someone that win her heart and have a happy ending but being in that mansion for too long can't happen. But then later

"Hey Lucy."

Lucy turn her head and head for the voice she heard.

"Oh Rogue, you scared me."

"Sorry."

"It Okay."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Guess wondering."

"About?"

"My prince."

Rogue started to blush and started to hear Lucy start.

"A prince?"

"Yeah. I Never been outside the mansion before and never made any friends too. I don't know why. But over years the mansion is being attack by a group of villains. I was scared. They say that want me. I don't know why, I was to scared and never felt safe. But my parents refused to let them and created a powerful barrier around the mansion and kept me safe. But finally I outside the mansion and I want to explore different places. But I fear that I'm in danger."

Lucy started to drop a tear from her eyes.

"Don't be."

"Huh?"

"As long as you were with me. I will protect you…from any danger."

Lucy wipe off her own tear and said.

"Thank you Rogue. That sweet of you."

"Now let head ba-"

Then Rogue slip and Lucy try to catch him but then she slip as well. The two look into each other eyes and their hearts beating fast.

"R-Rogue."

"L-Lucy."

The two stared at each other eyes again but this time their eyes have met and heart beating faster. They look again but then.

"Well!"

Lucy and Rogue head to the voice is coming from.

"I didn't expect the two of you to be in the mood.

They look again and realize Minerva is right. They both got off and blush away from each other.

"Oh come on why did you two do that for? I promise to keep it a secret."

Their face turn red and blush even more but then it was really getting late. So they head to Rogue room and it was nice and clean. Frosch was fast asleep and Lucy wondering where she could sleep.

"Where should I sleep?"

"How about with me?" Rogue blush. And Lucy blush as well but she doesn't have a choices.

"I guess that okay."

Lucy change into her pj in Rogue bathroom and take a quick shower. She dry up her hair, clean her ears, dry her body, and put on her pj. She then came out of her pj. It a short shirt and skirt. Rogue was waiting for Lucy and she walk up to him and he move over a bit. She enter his bed sheet and felt solf and safe. This is first time they slept with each other. They started to blush but smile and hug each other closer. It like their married.

"Good night Rogue."

"Good night Lucy."

When Lucy had fallen asleep, she didn't know that she moved around facing Rogue. Rogue blushed looking at the sleeping Lucy in front of him. Rogue looking at Lucy with a soft smile on his face. Rogue remained awake looking at Lucy non-stop while brushing her hair with his hands.

"I'll always protect you, Lucy-chan." Rogue whispered kissing Lucy's delicate forehead and went to sleep. Sting, Ivan, Lector, Minerva, Rufus, Orga, and Yukino watch them smiling. "Aww their so adorable together." "That love on their sight." "Come on, let's go to bed." They walk into their rooms and went to sleep that night.

**Somewhere else. **

"So she out of the house eh?"

"Yes sir. I believe her parents hired bodyguards to protect her."

"I see, so what Guild she's in right now?"

"Sabertooth Sir."

"Sabertooth eh? Ne Hahahahahaha! This well be easy then. Sent in the troop and catcher her at wants and call her to play as command."

"Yes sir."

When the solders left the room the mysterious leader say.

"Soon I well have the power to change this world and became a god or a demon. FUHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA!

**Next morning **

Lucy and Rogue both wake up, smile and blush to each other.

"Good morning Rogue."

"Good morning to you two Lucy."

They both look into each other eyes and relies they were hungry.

"You want to get something to eat?" Rogue ask kindly to Lucy.

"Sure let me change first." Lucy got off of Rogue bed and pick out her clothe and went to the bathroom to change. Rogue did the same thing and wear his outfit and fix his bed. Frosch wake up from his slumber and having a chat with Rogue.

"Fro wants to know how you and Lucy sleep well."

"We both slept well Frosch." Rogue started to blush again and first time sleeping with a cute girl.

"Okay. I'm finish. Good morning Frosch." Lucy said in a cutie voice.

"Fro say good morning to you." Frosch hop up to Lucy arm.

"You are so cute. Well Rogue?"

"Of course. Let's eat at the living room."

Rogue, Lucy and Frosch walk thought the hallway and head to the kitchen. Both of them decided to eat pancakes. 1 minutes later five pancakes were made and ready to eat. They walk in to the living room and eat outside. Their garden is amazing and huge. A perfect place to date and for others things to do.

"Woooow! It so beautiful!" Lucy smile with her mouth open and seen the beauty.

"We glad you like it." Rogue smile.

"Fro thinks so to!" Frosch jump to the table and Rogue being a gentleman helping her sit down in the chair.

"Thank you."

Rogue smile and sit in his chair. Ten minutes later they ate their pancake and chat for awhile.

"This place is so beautiful. Are there other places that are beautiful?"

"Some places. If we explore maybe we can."

Lucy smile and look at Frosch sleeping on the table. Rogue was thinking about something and then he decided to talk to Lucy about it.

"Hey Lucy."

"Mmn?" Lucy look at Rogue while his head look down.

"What wrong?"

"It nothing. Lucy….. you see."

Lucy then started to blush and Rogue almost look up to her.

"I…..I..lo-"

Then a huge noise came from the entrance. Lucy, Rogue and Frosch surprises to hear it.

"Lucy get behind me."

"O-Ok."

They walk into the entrance while Lucy is behind Rogue. The whole guild came to the entrance and see a large hole on the entrance and a ship is floating. Ten people appear while the smoke from the entrance is gone. Five females and five males.

"My! So this is Sabertooth huh?"

"Who are you? And why did you trespassed our guild?" Jiemma ask with anger.

"So your Sabertooth guild master huh? Sorry gramps but we don't have time to deal with you. We're here a to take a single girl, so hand her over!"

"Whoever it is your talking we will not hand her over." Jiemma said with anger.

"Fine. In that case…will just have to take her then. Go!"

"Yes my Lady!"

Sabertooth mages fight with their mysterious enemy in rages battle.

"Rogue….what going on?" Lucy hold on to Rogue chest and feel scared.

"Don't worry Lucy, I won't lets these people hurt you." Rogue said by holding Lucy.

Then the woman then saw Rogue and Lucy head to the left side and overheard them.

_"Did he just say Lucy?" _

"Ashley." Said the woman.

"Yes my lady?"

"Our target is found, follow the girl that has blonde hair that with the black hair boy."

"Roger."

Then she went thought the fight and head where Lucy and Rogue went.

"_Who are they after? And who are these people?_" rogue thought.

To be continued

Please review something nice. I word really hard on this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Lucy and Rogue head to safest area so hide the noises keep caming closer. Then they ran into Minerva.

"What going on?" Minerva ask and she sound serious.

"Our guild is being under attack by some people. We can discus this later, Minerva I want you to protect Lucy from them and any damages." Rogue sound serious with that.

"Okay come on Lucy."

"Okay." Lucy followed Minerva and look back at Rogue then they disappear.

"Whoever they are, I have a bed feeling about this." Rogue then ran to the entrance to join the battle. Once he enter, the room was almost a mess but help his allies.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" Jiemma ask the woman who is the commander.

"Oh I almost forget, my name is Rouge. And I already told you." Rouge made an evil smile.

Two Hours later the fight keeps going on and the rest of the fighters still won't give up.

"This is getting boring." Rouge said.

"Then why not have a fight with me then?" Jiemma dare rouge to have a fight with him.

"I accepted your challenge old man, but aren't you too old to fight?"

"Rather I'm old or not, I will not lose to fool who invaded Sabertooth!" Jiemma anger at Rouge.

"Whatever." The members of Sabertooth and unknown army withdraw their fight and going to watch their guild master and Rouge fight. Before they fight one of Rouge top minions disturbed the battle.

"Lady Rouge!"

"What now? I having a fight here."

"The target has been catcher!"

The whole guild and Rouge minions are surprised. Rouge started to laugh and her troops started to retreat.

"Good. Very good Ashley. Now we should leave." But then Jiemma said something before they leave.

"Who is your target in our guild?" his tone sound serious.

"Hpmm. Very well. Ashley?"

Ashley shake her head up and down like a right or understood sigh. Then she holds a rope on her hand.

"A rope?"

Then she yanks the rope and the target they are after is Lucy. I'm tied up and mouth cover.

The Whole Sabertooth Guild is complete shock even Jiemma is surprise.

_"Minerva fall to protect her?" _

"What the surprise look about? If you handover Lucy Heartfilia over already you wouldn't be in pain." Rouge said with a smile on her face.

"What are you planning to do to her?" Sting, Rogue, and Jiemma said with rage.

"Strain you brain and guess." Rouge smug.

"Going to use her for you plans?"

"Bingo. You're not as dimwitted as you look."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm surprises that you and your guild mates haven't figure it out for your self's. This girls Lucy is a real bright, in more ways then one." Rouge smile and patted her head.

"I'm not kidding around Rouge!" Jiemma getting really angry.

"Haven't her bodyguards told you yet?"

Jiemma started to look at Sting, Rogue and Ivan about what's she talking about.

"What is she talking about? Jiemma ask the three bodyguards of Lucy.

Sting and Rogue was about to say why they are after, but Ivan beat them to it.

"Lucy has a heart made with pure light. Whose who has it, will fall into the wrong hands…will change the world."

The whole Sabertooth shock for hearing the information that Ivan said. Which made Rouge smile.

"You heard the boy. That why we need her. To change this world."

"You-you fool! Do you relies what your doing? " Jiemma yelled with anger.

"I do." Rouge start to ship and head out.

"Bye bye!" Rouge wave a good bye sign with Lucy tied up. But suddenly Ivan caring the strongest 6 team. (if you don't know what I'm talking about, it: Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, and Minerva. I place Ivan as one of the strongest 6 of Sabertooth because I thought of it and it draw what he look like. Plus he very powerful with his magic and important in the Sabertooth guild and team.)

"Ung! I can't believe I'm caring the five of you guys!" Ivan complain.

"Quit complaining and just speed up to catch them! Beside your important to Sabertooth, our team and use." Minerva said.

"Shut up Minerva I know that." Ivan said.

But then beam of magic target the strongest 6 but keep missing. They broke into the ship and head strange together defecting All of Rouge's minions and break every door they head and find.

"Damn it! Now what? We will never find Lucy and that Witch!" Rogue said in anger and head a near by wall.

"Calm down Rogue-"

"How could I came down?"

"Take a chill pill and calm down Rogue. First of all if I was Lucy…..where would I be?" Ivan think about where they could be. And Snap his finger and figured it out.

"I got it!"

"What do you think?"

"I think that she in the lower level on the west side! Sting, Rogue, seen your guys are dragon slayers, you can sense Lucy smell on the west side!"

Sting and Rogue agreed with Ivan plan and head to the lower west. Then ran for 40 minutes and got tried for running. The whole group agreed with the stop running part and catch their breath. Then they spotted a huge door in front of them.

"This is it, the final battle." Sting said.

The team agreed. The Final is just began.

_Lucy. I will save you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

The final battle where the woman Rouge leader of the unknown army had kidnap Lucy Heartfilia from Sabertooth and the Strongest 6 team plan to save her. Will Rogue plan to tell Lucy about her feelings and Lucy have the same for him? Found out.

_Open door and wait for the final battle. The room of huge and standing in 20 feet away is Rouge and Lucy held in a container. _

**"**ROUGE!**" **All of them yelled then turn her head and impressed with them.

"I'm impressed you guys made it this far, but your far to late. This machine here can allow me to change this world and make it into my Dominion! In a few hours this young lady here release her power to change this world, which I told you that, and this girl will exist no more!"

Rouge laugh very hardly and the Strongest 6 is shock and horrible about her plans. Rogue steamed with anger and release his power and went straight to rouge. Rogue punch Rouge in the face and knock her into a wall. Sting and the other are surprise and never seen Rogue anger like that.

"Hey!" Rogue said to his team.

"Find a way to get Lucy out of that machine."

"Right!" the group head to rogue and find a way to get Lucy out of there. Then Rouge got up from her attack. She stared at the other trying to get her out of the machine.

"You irritating little pest! You ask are it!" Rouge said while rubbing her face.

"**SHADOW FLARE DAHLIA**!"

A large Dahlia face eating monster appear from the shadow and head to Sting and the others but Rogue used his Katana to slice the beast into the shadows. Rogue was impress but she won't give up. Rogue start to head straight Rouge and attack. But Rouge dodge Rogue attack.

**"DARKNESS SPEAR!" **

**"DRAGON ROAR!"**

Both attack created a loud boom and a smokescreen covering up almost of the room.

"Those two are having a manger battle!" Ivan said while protected them with his magic.

"It a good thing you use Angel Barrier to protect us." Orga said.

"My memories said that this battle will be over soon." Rufus said.

"And my memories said that you should shut up with that! That is getting on my last nerve!" Ivan complain.

"We can talk about this later but right now we need to save Lucy!" Sting said.

What Sting said is right, they don't have time to talk right now. They need to save Lucy from her and the world. Ivan continue watching Rogue and Rouge fighting and both took a lot of damage.

"Your…..not…..have…bad….your…..self. Rouge said while breathing.

"I'm…not…interested." Rogue said.

**"RAVEN SHADE!"**

** "DRAGON ROAR!"**

Another huge smokescreen appear and it cover up the battle area again. Sting group can't see what going on or what's happening.

"What's going on out there?" Minerva said.

"Who's knows." Orga said.

Then they heard that the machine is started to break apart.

"Hey I think It's started to break!" Sting said.

And my memories tells my that I deactivate the power cord!" Rufus said.

But Rouge heard them and got angry.

"YOU WHAT? Rouge yelled.

Rogue smack his face with his hand for shouting out.

"The two of you are idiots." Ivan said while he smack his face.

"Sorry." Sting and Rufus said together.

"THAT IT! YOU HAVE CROSS THE LINE!" Rouge yelled with anger.

Suddenly the room turn dark and Rouge eyes turn red like a demon. Monster appear from the darkness and thousand were huge. They all felt scared and never felt this before and felt cool in their heart.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-The-D-D-D-D-Demon Eye!" Minerva said while shaking.

"Indeed. You foolish brats got in my way for too long. All I wanted is to change this world and everyone here except my minions. I had enough. You all will witness my true power. **"DEMON RAGE!"**

The whole demons beast charge at Sting and the others. None of them was able to move. But Rogue suddenly appeared unsacred and open his arm so he like he's protecting them without using his magic. The demons attack at rogue and all of them wipe out. The whole team was shock to see that Rogue save them but Rogue might be deeply injured. Rouge used all of her magic and laugh.

"You really think that hurt? I think not." The voice from the smokescreen vanished and Rogue appear undamaged. But this time a white light appear in his side. Scaring away the darkness and making Rouge scared. Sting and the others are happy with tears in their eyes for seeing Rogue is okay.

"Im-Impossible! How are you still alive? That attack have killed you!" Rouge said while being scared.

"The power of this light came from one person I Love and care for the most. Lucy. I love her. Because of this feeling and the help of my friends and comrades. I grew stronger. And no one will take this away. But then you came and took her away from me and I won't accepted that. For taking the Woman I love must be punish. **"DRAGON ROAR!"** Rogue dragon roar has gotten larger and powerful. Rouge was to scared to move and Rogue's Dragon roar sent her flying out of the ship, screaming while being blasting in the sky. Rogue then started to fainted to the ground but Ivan grab him before he fall. Sting and the others destroy the machine and release Lucy. Then walk out of the room and head to their guild.

**AT THE SABERTOOTH GUILD**

Rogue and Lucy were sleeping in Rogue's bed and Lucy was the first to woke up. She see that Rogue took a lot of damages. Sting and the others saw that she woke up. She was what happen and they told her everything. Lucy heart was beating fast about how Rogue save her from Rouge and her army.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Rogue woke up and found that he was in his bedroom and thought it was a dream. Ivan open his door and found that his awake. He called Sting and the others to know that he's awake. After that Sting and the other told his everything about what happen. Then he relies it wasn't it wasn't a dream. He got of at his bed and dress up his clothe and head up at the roof of the Sabertooth building. He saw that Lucy is the only one there. Lucy notices footstep then she turn her head the other way and found out that it's was Rogue.

"Your Awake!" Lucy ran to Rogue and gave his a big hug.

Rogue hug her back and smile to see that she safe. "Hey Lucy, you see I want to say that I-"

"I know, you love me." Rogue is surprise that she knows. "I love you too. I heard you while I was still in that machine. I'm glad that you told me this." Lucy gave his her cute looks on him and he blush.

Rogue leaned closer to Lucy's face. Their lips were just an inch away. Lucy closed her eyes. And their lips have met. Lucy and Rogue first kiss. 10 seconds they broke the kiss and look at each others eyes.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Rogue."

They kiss again while they didn't notices that Sting, Rufus, Ivan, Minerva, Lector and Frosch and Orga were spying on them. "Mission complete." Sting said.

**AT THE HEARTFILIA MANSION**

Sting group and the other told Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia about what happen and the relative ship with Rogue and Lucy. They Both are very happy to hear about Lucy love life. Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia gave them the reward and making Lucy having a perfect Boyfriend have the Sabertooth three Large pool and a Jacuzzi. The Sabertooth throw a party for the lovebirds and for the pool. Lucy became a Sabertooth member and became one of the Strongest member like the Strongest 6. They are no longer the strongest 6 of Sabertooth but now Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Ivan, Minerva, and Lucy became the 7 Strongest mages in Sabertooth. The Strongest 7.

It took me awhile but I hope you like it.

Please review something nice. :)


End file.
